


Extra Luggage

by yeolinski



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Butt Plugs, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, sex in the airport toilets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolinski/pseuds/yeolinski
Summary: “I got a situation here.”





	Extra Luggage

**Author's Note:**

> **huge shoutout to the people of the hard ong stans gc! Thank you for the inspiring prompt, and thank you for being an absolutely delightful group of people! :>
> 
>  
> 
> *unedited/edited slightly

**Jisung: where are u?????**

**Self: bathroom**

**Jisung: which one**

**Jisung: the managers are pissed**

**Self: well what the fuck am I suppoused to do**

**Self: gate 123-133**

**Self: Daniel can’t do his stuff in silence, since the fans keep coming in**

**Jisung: and you had to volunteer to go with him lmfao**

**Self: shut up**

Seongwoo glances through the door. This section of the airport is abandoned at the moment, and they were able to shake off a mob of rabid girls who’d constantly peek in and shove their phones through the door to take pictures of them in the bathroom, frothing at their mouth whenever Seongwoo so much as lifted his chin. 

It was a hassle just to lose them, and it also meant that they had to get lost themselves at first, losing sight of the other members and the managers. It made him a bit anxious, especially because they still had a flight to catch. 

Seongwoo sighs, and turns back to the mirror, assessing himself for a moment, before rubbing his sideburns. 

“Are you taking a dump in there or what?” Although he can’t see him, he still looks toward the closed booth door. 

“That’s the most romantic thing you’ve said to me.” The booth answers. “Whoever said the romance dies after a couple of months clearly lied.” 

Seongwoo snorts, and turns to the booth, leaning on the sink. 

He gives him another five seconds, but he’s impatient too, scared they’re going to get discovered in a moment; “Daniel? Are you done?”

“I guess.”

“You guess? You don’t know?”

“I got a situation here.”

“A situation.” Seongwoo is smiling despite himself. “With the zipper?” 

“Something like that.” He opens the door to the booth and peeks; his black mask, lowered to his chin. “Help me out?” 

He looks somewhat serious about it, too. 

“Wait, seriously?” He’s already walking over, though; “Did your skin got caught in the zipper? Is there blood?” 

Seongwoo needs to squeeze himself through the door, because with Daniel inside, there’s really very little place to open the door all the way. 

Daniel closes the door, and Seongwoo looks down to see the damage. 

Except there really isn’t any damage. In fact, his dick looks as healthy as ever - a raging erection is peeking out of his oversized white sweatshirt.

Daniel locks the door of the booth, and grins at him. 

“Is that the situation?” 

“Yes.”

“Oldest trick in the book.” 

“You fell for it, though.”

“That, I did. Couldn’t wait for a few more hours?” Although he says that, his hand is already reaching out to cope a feel; his dick is big, warm and veiny, and Daniel shudders a little when his cold fingers meet his skin. 

“Honest to god, I was ready to pull through until we reach a bed - but then you had to tease me in the van.” 

Seongwoo snorts and bites his lip; “I was checking to see if your dick was still intact, I didn’t see it for so long - I barely touched you.”

“Barely was  _ enough  _ after a week,  _ fuck _ . Why can’t we room together at the hotel, again?” His eyes roll back when Seongwoo gives him a bit of a longer pump, pulling at the head of his cock. 

He gives him dry quick peck on the lips; “I’d suck you off, but there’s not enough place for me to crouch.” 

“You can do it if you sit on the toilet.” 

Seongwoo glances at the toilet and then back at him, making a face. 

“Because I love you.” Daniel adds, wearing his most charming smile. “And you’re such a good, caring boyfriend.”

“Fine, asshole, but if you stain my shirt, I’ll end you.” He plops down. 

“That all depends on how good you’re going to suck me off, now, doesn’t it?” He holds onto his chin to lift his face up. “There won’t be any stains if you swallow everything until the last drop.” 

God, it drives him up the wall how fast Daniel is able to slip into a sexier mood, lower his voice just slightly, replace a gentle goofy smile with a sinister smirk, it’s like a second skin to him, something that stays there underneath the surfaces. Seongwoo likes that he’s able to call that mood out, too.  

He pulls his sweatshirt up to expose his abs and cock.

Fuck, he has a nice cock. 

Seongwoo runs his tongue on his lower lip, before swallowing him whole.

He already knows exactly how he likes it. 

Daniel likes him  _ eager _ . 

Good thing that Seongwoo doesn’t need to pretend. Fuck, he missed just having him in his mouth.

He moans - slamming his elbow against the booth wall in a loud thud, because he  _ wobbles. _

“God, I love your mouth.”

Seongwoo doesn’t stop though, coming in for another mouthful, and another one, slurping as he goes. He’s not sure why - maybe because they’ve never done it in a dirty airport toilet booth before - but damn, he’s excited. He loves the smell of him, and he loves the taste of him. Even the noise he makes himself, when he sucks in the spit and the precum make a shudder run down his spin, that’s how much he’s enjoying it. Daniel losing control so early in the game? A big fat bonus. Seongwoo loving seeing his resolve crumble. 

He sends his own hand to stroke himself through his jeans.

He looks up, finding Daniel’s eyes as he runs his tongue down the length of him. 

“Fuck!” He runs his hand through Seongwoo’s hair, and leaves it there, freezing when watching his cock disappearing in Seongwoo’s mouth. He doesn’t even blink.

Seongwoo draws back, catching the trail of saliva that connects his mouth with his tongue, so it won’t drip down onto his jeans or shirt. “Shh.” He lulls against the head of his cock, wrapping his hand around Daniel’s thigh because his thighs are shaking.

It doesn’t help though, because he’s  _ vocal  _ today. 

“Daniel,” He warns; “I’ll stop.” It’s a lie, he won’t - but last thing they need is a video of Daniel moaning from a toilet booth going viral. 

“No.” He argues, looking confused and aroused, and then Seongwoo realizes, he’s not looking at his face, but downwards, toward his crotch, where Seongwoo is stroking himself. 

“Up.” He orders.

“No - There’s—” He pulls him up easily by the hands, interlacing their fingers as he goes, and Seongwoo laughs; “We can barely stand here together.”

Then they’re kissing - kissing, and Seongwoo can feel the anticipation in his  _ blood _ , building up at the pit of his abdomen, coiling like a spring, as Daniel’s big hands run down his shirt, pulling it out of his jeans. His long fingers sneak underneath it, and then into his jeans. 

“Where there’s will, there’s way.” He says finally, against his lips, smiling, and Seongwoo snorts.

“Somebody will walk in.” 

“Where’s your adventurous side that sneaked us out of the dorm to have a beer at 3 am?”

“Idiot, what if they’ll put it on the internet?” 

“You’d suit the life of a porn star, Seongwoo. You’d be perfect.” He pulls his butt cheeks apart, and Seongwoo hums, enjoying the stretch. 

When they kiss again, noses brushing, it’s a bit faster, sloppier, and Seongwoo wraps his hands around his neck.

Daniel pushes him into the door of the booth and walks into right into him until it rattles, pressing him to it, trying to swallow him, as he fumbles with his jeans. 

Seongwoo helps him, half laughing, because he can’t believe they’re doing this.

He turns him, lifting the shirt up his back, before he pulls his jeans and underwear down. 

Seongwoo bites onto his lip, when he stops. 

He hears the toilet seat creaking, because he slumps on it heavily, as he spreads his ass cheeks again.

“No way.”

“Just shut up and fuck me already.” 

“You naughty boy.” Daniel laughs, and lands a wet kiss on his ass; “How did you get it through security check? Oh my god. You could’ve been arrested, you know that? God, if that happened, I wish I could’ve been in the room, while the TSA had to remove your buttplug.” He teases the rims of it. 

Seongwoo nibbles at his lip; “It’s plastic, so the metal detectors shouldn’t have seen it anyway—” He hisses when Daniel digs his finger in, stretching it wider. 

Seongwoo shoves his hand between his legs on his cock, because by now he’s hard and wants it bad. 

“Yeah, but it could have been a buttplug filled with drugs, Seongwoo. Fuck. You’re so lucky you know that? Got all preachy about how I couldn’t wait for a few hours.” He pulls it out, and it makes an obscene pop when it leaves his butthole. 

Daniel groans at it. 

“Fuck, you’re too good to be true.” God that turns him so much, when he’s staring at his ass like that, spreading him to see better. He pumps his own cock even faster. 

“Put it on a tissue. This place is probably infested with all sort of diseases. Minhyun would faint if he’d come in here.”

“Maybe you should hold it in your mouth, then. So the germs don’t touch it.” Although he says that, he tears out a tissue and puts the black buttplug on it neatly. Once he’s done he pulls him by the hips to himself, and on his cock. 

It’s so sudden, and so big inside of him, so different than the buttplug, that Seongwoo throws his head back and takes a large audible gulp of air. 

“You’re all loose and lubed for me, do you feel that?” He bumps his forehead onto his back, breathing hard down his shirt; “Always ready for my cock.” 

God, it feels good.

It feels crazy good.

It feels perfect inside of him.

Daniel likes to fuck him slow,  _ excruciatingly  _ gentle, because he loves indulging and getting as deep as it’s humanly possible - but there’s no slowness today, his thrusts greedy and fast, and if the first few had any rhythm to them, it’s lost afterwards.

The door rattles with every thrust and every movement, the plastic of the toilet banging against the ceramic part.

“Fuck, it’s good.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” He’s not even sure if he says it or not, it feels so right to just bounce back and meet his movements. Daniel traces his nape his kisses. 

“Hold onto the toilet paper stand.” He instructs, because yeah, Seongwoo is not going to last very long, he’s way too close now. 

“You’re so perfect, Seongwoo, fuck. I wish you could see what I see, god.” 

He knows exactly what to say and do to bring him into a state of complete and utter mess, even if it’s in some good forsaken toilet booth, with his pants down to his knees, going at it like two dumb teenagers. He’s so frantic with pumping his own cock, that Daniel stops him, placing his own hand on top of Seongwoo’s, almost as if to soothe him, helping him go slower - his fingers feel so much better on him, long and playful.

His breathe gets caught in his throat, when he hears the door slam. 

Daniel is holding him in place with both hands, his breathing erratic as hell. 

“Helloooo?” Jaehwan calls out. 

“Daniel? Seongwoo?” 

Oh god. Jisung, too. 

Seongwoo bites onto his lip so hard he can almost feel it bruise. 

“Where the hell did they go? Maybe there’s another bathroom at the back.” 

Daniel shifts, quiet, and the movement makes Seongwoo put both of hands on his mouth to stop. 

“Maybe they’re in the girls’ bathroom.” 

“Why would they go there?” 

He moves again, his hands pulling up his shirt further up to his neck, so he could hold his shoulders. 

Seongwoo wants to kill him. 

“How would I know?” Jaehwan goes around the booths, pushing the doors. Their booth is the last one, and Seongwoo fists his hands when Daniel thrusts in again. He’s holding onto his shoulders so Seongwoo won’t have to lean on the door, so Seongwoo won’t make a noise.

He can’t think, and he’s so fucking close, his dick still in Daniel’s hand - his grip is tight, but he’s not moving it, and Seongwoo is about to lose his goddamn mind.

Jaehwan tries their door. Then tries it again. 

“This one’s closed.”

“Yeah, but they’re not there. Shit, Seongwoo, answer your goddamn phone!”  

“How do you know that?”

“How do I know what?” 

“That they’re not there?” 

Fuck. His knees feel so weak he might actually topple down onto the floor. His cheeks are burning - fuck, his whole body is burning, and he hears ringing in his ears. 

Jisung snorts; “Guys?” He calls out, and as if to spite him, Daniel  thrusts again, pressing his face into Seongwoo’s back, and that  _ mother fucker _ is smiling. 

“Sure, jan - that would make them answer. We should bend down, the crack is small, but I guess I could see their shoes or something.

“You do it, then.” 

“No way, Minhyun will give me a bleach bath, if I do.” 

“Well, I’m not doing it either. Let’s go see if they’re in the girls’ bathroom.” The last part of his voice is distant, and then there’s a door slam.

It’s quiet for a moment. 

“If it’s you, in there, you guys are  _ nasty _ .” Jaehwan is laughing, and then the door slams again, and Daniel slams him against the fucking door of the booth, so hard it’s almost painful, and continues to thrust back in.

Seongwoo cums into Daniel’s palm,  _ hard _ , standing on his toes, gripping onto the door handle for what little balance he can get. The orgasm is so hard, he feels like went blind.

It takes Daniel a few more thrust to blow his load, and when he does, he makes sure to do it deep inside of him, so deep that Seongwoo can actually feel warmth spreading inside his belly.

“I love you,” He says, showering his back with kisses.

But then he slips out, and Seongwoo feels  _ empty _ , fuck. 

He topples down on the toilet heavily, spent, and then when Seongwoo thinks it’s over, he pushes the buttplug back it. It barely holds now, that Seongwoo’s slippery and widened with the size of his cock.

“We’re breaking up.” Seongwoo turns his head to him, eyebrows furrowed. He actually needs to have a pause between words to breath. 

Daniel has the audacity to smirk, because he’s a fucking asshole. He slaps his ass. “No, we’re not.” 

 

.

 

Jisung and Jaehwan are standing meters away from the toilet. 

And when they come out, Jaehwan topples down on the floor laughing. 

Seongwoo feels his blush extending to his neck at this point as he tucks his shirt back in - his shirt is fine, just looks like it’s been through a lot, but his pants have a few questionable stains on them. He tries to settle his hair in the mirror, but it still looks like sex hair, and Daniel’s neck and nose are red, coated with a sheen of sweat. 

Jisung almost doesn’t realize it, just looks surprised and relieved to see the both of them, and when he gets it, his cheeks and ears turn pink.

“I can’t believe you.” He gives them his _disappointment eyebrows_. 

“I can!” Jaehwan laughs; “I told you they’re having sex.”

“We weren’t!” Seongwoo hits Daniel on the chest.

“Yeah, we totally weren’t.” He agrees, but he’s smiling so wide, you can practically hear the lie. 

“I’m not covering up for you with the managers anymore.” Jisung raises his hands in defeat, and walks away; “Jesus fucking christ, in the airport! Couldn’t wait for a few hours!” 

“At least the TSA didn’t catch us.” Daniel says, and Jaehwan makes a face; “Why would they?” 

“We got bigger things up our… sleeve.” He pats Seongwoo’s butt, and Seongwoo hits him up his head, and makes him laugh. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> shrug
> 
>  
> 
> you can also find me [here.](https://twitter.com/yeolinski)


End file.
